Intermingled Lifes
by Sol-leks
Summary: Various POVs of a Taiora, Mishiro, Yakari, Takun (TK and Jun) Daiyako and slightly Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takenouchi.


Intermingled Lives  
=====================  
  
Mimi's POV  
==========  
Why is Izzy Izzy. I mean why is he soo smart, yet so oblivious that I like him? Of course I don't need him. I'm much too popular to be in love, especially to a geek like him. An extremely cute geek like him. That spiky hair. Like to run my fingers through it. Its fun to roll around with him. Yeah, I just pretend that I'm wrestling. Yeah I like to tacking him. It makes him laugh. I like that laugh. I really like that laugh. That smile to. I want to kiss that smile. Oh my gosh! I'm in love with Izzy!  
  
But what am I to do? Izzy's leaving for Tokyo U. Like I'd have the brains to go there. I'm still a senior. I hated it when he skipped a grade. I saw less of him and spent more time hearing his voice on the phone. I heard Tai was going there too. Poor Tai. But he had it coming. I hope Sora and Matt are happy together.  
  
  
Tai's POV  
==========  
Sora was staring out the window. I wasn't sure whether to approach her or not. She was burned pretty badly. All she did was love. It used to be an on and off thing with me. I've made mistakes. The worst one was ever leaving her to begin with. All I could think was to get back with her. I was afraid then. Afraid to get hurt myself and so I left and tried to mingle freely in the open market. Then Matt came into her life. I tried so hard to get back together with her. She couldn't leave Matt after he was there for her when I wasn't. She admitted she still cared about me as friend. I could remember Matt protectively holding her and glaring at me. I remember all too well. Still crying on my knees I begged for Matt for her High school photo. I hadn't seen her all summer. I didn't even know where she was studying. Tokyo University was hard to get into. I'm only here because of a soccer scholarship. If I ever broke a leg, they'd drop that scholarship like a bomb and leave me in the dust. How could I have known she was here too. Of course she always had the brains. It just surprised me that's all. It was the about a semester later when I saw her. I was caring my gear up stairs and I opened my door and dropped my stuff. There I saw her staring out the window.   
  
I checked my ticket. I wasn't supposed to be in a room with a girl for that matter. In fact, in fact I had it prearranged to share a room with Izzy. That way I wouldn't fall behind in school. Sora. Why did my heart ache thinking of that name?  
  
"umm" I sounded. She turned around. Her face was expressionless. Even sad. She had been crying.  
"Tai!" she yelled. She smiled through her tears and ran over and hugged me. It was great. "I knew you'd show up."  
  
"How? Where did you... I mean are you..." I asked.  
"I'm fine." she lied.  
"No your not." I said, "What is it?"  
"Nothing."  
"Sora, I'm so glad to see you. I've thought about you for so long." I began. It made her erupt into a second series of tears.  
"No...please don't Tai."  
"Don't what?"  
"Don'say it."  
"I have too." I begged. "I love you."  
"how can you? I don't believe it. I can't believe it. Not in a million years."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I still feel something for you even though I hate it. We're friends. I love my friends. But that's it."  
"Is it because of Matt?" I said. "If it is, I still won't hide it. I'll respect that, but I'll hate it."  
"It's not about Matt. Matt left me." She broke down and I helped her to the bottom bunk. She lyed on it crying.  
"Oh Sora. Don't. Don't cry. I'm here for you. Let me love you. I won't leave you, ever."  
"But you did! And when Matt said the.the same thing, he left me too. How can I ever believe you, or anyone? It hurts. I can't let myself feel that way. All those times you carelessly threw me aside only to tell me you loved me the next day or while I was in another relationship." she bursted out loud.  
"Forgive me..." I whispered.  
"I do, but I can't risk another roller coaster ride. I was fine for a month. I was fine talking to you as friends. Please, let's just stay that way." She said.  
"But I won't leave you this time. Ever. I'll be there."  
"Its all a lie. I can't. I'm sorry." she sobbed.  
"It's not a lie. Let me prove it to you."  
"I've gotta go, I have a class." she got up but I grabbed her arm  
"No, Sora. Stay with me. I need you. I need to be with you. I was going insane all summer. I just wanted to die. I only went to this forsaken wonder college to forget, but I can't. I've tried." I pleaded. "I won't let you walk into my life ask to just be friends."  
"I have to go. Good bye Tai." I let go of her arm and as she backed away, my hand drifted to touch the tips of her fingers.   
"Bye..Sweet Sora." I said stared into her eyes. "my one and only, Sora."  
with that, she turned and left.  
  
The next day, I changed for practice. I needed to keep my mind off of her. And the next day, it was the same. The day after that. For 2 months this cycled. Every match, I'd sit on the bus and stare at my photo of Sora. One of those days something happened. Soccer season was over. We had won the divisionals. I picked up a letter addressed to the university coach and redirected to me. I opened it. I was offered for Japan's world tour. I looked over to my roommate. Izzy was typing away when I yelled. "Wha-hoo"   
  
He looked up. "What is it?" he asked.  
"I'm going to the world tour! I'm exempt from almost all my classes. I just have to take a jock condensed finals and I'm off."  
"Congratulations."  
  
Izzy's POV  
=============  
Just great, now Tai's leaving. I hope my new room won't be jerk or something. My computer program is such a bore. I need something revolutionary. Like how about creating a server side IP changer. Been there, done that. I hate programming in Visual Basic. I loaded up my C++ and decompiled some engines. What will dazzle my professors? I wish I was home. I want to be with Mimi. She'd say something sweet, something inspiring. Something I could care less because it is s  
  
"Izzy? Are you listening? I'm gonna be on the world team! A freshman on the world team." came a holler.  
  
"Yeah, that's great Tai, I just got side tracked. I have a lot on my mind." I lied. "You know, reports and stuff."  
"No you don't, you have nothing on you mind but Mimi!" he said with his arms crossed.  
"Her, no way, she's totally not my type." I defended.  
"Right, you practically bathed together, yet you have the lamest platonic friendship excuse in the world. Take it from me, Izzy, if you don't do anything, you're gonna loose her and you'll wish just of a second to just kiss and hold her." Tai leaped backward on to his bunk.  
"Why? Izzy? Could you tell me why I let her go?" he asked referring to Sora.   
  
"I don't know, Tai, but you have to move on." I said  
"Yeah, I have to move on. Maybe the world tour will take my mind of her."  
"When do you leave Tai?"  
"Next week."  
"Talk to her, talk to your love." I smirked  
"Only you if you talk to yours." he said and left the room.  
  
I started think more about what he said. Mimi, how do I tell you that I love you? Will you laugh. Will I loose my best friend. Its risky, but we're digidestined. Life is a risk. I just want this to be a sure thing. I went to the fridge to get some strawberry milk. Strawberry Milk. I had never noticed it until this moment, but it was pink. Very pink in fact. It was an odd hue, between red and white. And yet, it never ceased to remind me of 'her'. I didn't understand it, why a color would automatically make me think of one of my best friends that I hadn't seen in years. Why? Was it because she always wore pink? Because it just happened to be her favorite color? Because, last I had heard, that was the color she had dyed her hair? It still didn't make any sense - why would a dumb color have that effect on my mind? And I don't just mean when I was staring at it, but if I'd glance over my shoulder, and see a sign with pink lettering, or a pink bow in a little girl's hair, what did I think about? Tachikawa Mimi. This was getting me nowhere. I gulped down the rest of my milk and set the empty glass in the sink, whistling as I picked up the Quick Strawberry Milk Mix. Pink. Again. And guess what I was thinking of? Not how many calories there was in a 'dose' of the liquid sugar, but her. Again. Why? I'm going around in circles, in a maze I can't escape from.  
  
  
Matt's POV  
===========  
I hate Yamato Ishida. I'm such a friendless jerk. Crest of Friendship my ass. The summer was coming to an end. Sora was leaving for the University. I couldn't be in a relationship like that. Long distances are just no good. Ah, who am I kidding. I fell for Kari. Sweet, innocent, mature Kari. I'm such an asshole. I betrayed Sora, I'm supposed to love her right? What about Tai, he was my best friend. More than a friend. A brother even. Yeah, brother, that was the worst part of it. I betrayed my own little brother, TK. I know he had a crush on her. I didn't even expect it to happen. I was giving her a ride to her dance class. Oh that was awful. I just kinda kissed her on the cheek when I dropped her off. She sat her staring at me like I had done some thing very wrong. It was wrong, but I loved every moment of it. The next thing I know she grab my collar and kissed me and I didn't hesitate to return that kiss. Sora was going to kill me. No she was much too loving, much to kind to hate me for it. I don't deserve her. I don't deserve Kari, but I need her so badly. Its like an addiction.   
  
TK's POV  
========  
I told Kari I'd meet her at her dance studio. It is such a great feeling turned bad. I really really like her, but why the hell was she kissing Matt?! Yeah I saw. I saw enough to make me want to puke. I was really angery. ITs been a week and I'm still angry. But I can't be selfish. As long as they are happy, who am I to complain. poor Sora, should I tell her? No, Matt will be responsible enough to tell her. He's a good bro. Wiping my tears on to my pillow I turned over and closed my eyes. Love stinks. I got up and started walking. In the park. I loved the sand box. The little kids remind me of me when things were simpler. BLAM  
  
"Oh sorry, miss." I apologized. "Oh hey, Jun, I didn't know it was you."  
"Hey, TK."  
"Aren't you supposed to be away?"  
"Gee, I didn't know this was your park." she teased.  
"You know what I mean."  
"Oh, well, I'm actually done with college. I'm a lot older than I look. Besides there isn't a lot to get done as an art major. In fact I'm just chilling out til September. I'm gonna teach art the elementary school." She smiled.  
"Oh, that's cool. You like kids?"  
"Yeah, they're so adorable. So what brings a high schooler out to the sand boxes.  
"Mmm I don't know." I said unsure.  
"Care to tell me over some coffee? I know a great place."  
  
Jun's POV  
========  
It was bad enough liking this older brother, who was still a few younger than me, but this little brother that's still in high school is worse. I have to get away. I could get arrested if I continue with this conversation.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to...So like where did you have in mind?" TK asked.  
"Um...I was refering to my place, handsome." Dammit, that did not just slip out.  
"Hah, Jun thats good one, seriously." Tk wiped the tears from his eye.  
"I know a cafe, we may need to take a sub, the busses will take forever." I said coving my mistake.  
  
Later that night.  
"So, you haven't told my why you've been so glum." I inquired.  
"If you heard, you wouldn't know whether to laugh or cry. Just picture the girl of your dreams kissing your older brother. Even, if it doesn't work out, the though of Matt's lips on her is enough to turn off the most randy of brothers."  
"Ha, you randy? Why TK I never knew your hormones got that jumpy." I said teasingly.  
"No, it was just a figurative expression." he sighed sadly sipping his coffee.  
"I understand, as you know, I had largest crush on your brother. But it never worked out either."  
"Yeah, relationships generally don't work out when your man is running from you." Tk grinned. Such a sweet grin too. Even his teasing remarks make me quiver.  
"Oh, and suppose being coy and beating around the bush was the way to go. Yeah, I know that it was Kari, even Davis was head over heals for her."  
"Hmmm, can I?" Tk asked.  
"Can you what?"  
"Do this" with that TK kissed me. It was so odd, but I felt natural returning it.  
"You know, I kissed Matt too ya know." I wispered. But he leaned and kissed me again anyways. My face broke into a huge grin and I hugged him. Oh well, I can always find a job as a museam guide.  
  
Mimi' POV  
=========  
Where is my Izzy, is he sleeping, studying, reading, typing, chatting, with another girl? Oh you think? A beautiful egghead. I couldn't be that smart. How can even compete with those other bright girls? I'm more like a scrambled egg.  
  
Maybe I should call to make sure. Or maybe I need to call some one else and put this silly obsession away. I couldn't do that. Izzy is just soo....sooo spoogie.  
  
RING!!  
"Hello?......Oh hey Izzy. I was just thinking about calling you.......Uh huh.... really, Tai's isn't rooming with you anymore? How awful. Your new room does that......disgusting. Smokers are terrible to kiss. Maybe you should get some air freshners in your room....Strawberry plugins are my fav...He sleeps a lot that's good. At least he's quite....Oh, is that him snoring, spoke to soon..You've been eating what? Yuck. I wouldn't eat spam even if it was pink, of course you should save some, i'd like to see that....You wouldn't believe this, not that it is any of my business, but I saw Matt and Kari together. SO!!!????, they were you know, all close and hand holding...... NO, its none of my business. I shouldn't gossip, its a bad habit, but I share everything with you. Oh really? Is that so Mr. Izumi, why don't you come down and say to my face. Really? You mean it? Your coming home for the weekend? Sure, I'd love to go see a concert. Who? Matt's Band, okay. Uh huh, bye."  
click  
"Good night my love." I said after making sure he hung up. I was all excited. I started picking out some outfits for this Friday.  
  
Davis's POV  
===========  
The next morning was awkward. I turned over in my sleeping bag. I told mom was sleeping over Cody's. Like wise Cody said the same thing in reverse. Yolie said she was at Kari's. We were of course in the digiworld. I starred at the smooth creamy skin of Yolie's shoulder. That was strange. I said. I don't feel anything unusual. I just kinda shrugged. It happens. But this time was different. I carefully climbed out and slid some boxers on. I went to the river to brush my teeth. Who knows what germs would mutate with the union of our saliva. I saw Cody sitting in a meditative position. As I approached, he snapped into a striking stance landing his kendo stick a millimeter from my nose.  
  
"What the hell man." I said.  
"You know." he said.  
"Know what?" he said.  
"Last night, I know what you did with Yolie. I went to get firewood and I found you two making out under the covers. I hope you don't break her heart." He said  
"Me, we, were just casually engaged in some high school extracurricular activities. What do you want man?"  
"I just don't like to see my friends hurt. A wise man knows when he was crossed into dangerous waters."  
"Okay. Sure. Yolie and I are just friends. We're cool like that. We've done this a million times." I marched off to the camp site where Yolie had buried her face in the covers. What sounded like a muffled sigh caused me to run over.  
  
"Hey Yolie, what's up?" I asked.  
"Oh, hey, Davis, I just was, oh nothing."  
"Is it about what happened last night?"  
"Oh, I'm fine about that." she lied.  
"Really, you can tell me Yolie, we're pals."  
"Damn you Davis, I'm late."   
"No problem, we'll just make up and excuses like last time." I blurted.  
"No, Davis, I'm late. I..." He sobbed some more.  
"Oh, Yolie..." I hugged her. She was my friend. I was partly to blame. I felt so ashamed. I just wanted to vomit though..  
  
Kari's  
======  
Oh, what was I thinking. Matt. Yamato was my big brother. I used to play Tk in park. We were best friends. Every once and a while we'd go in for some orange juice or something and we'd both say, "yo, bro." when Matt was watching TV. But he did have dreamy blue eyes and he actually combed his hair, which Tai and Davis don't do. Kissing Matt wasn't like kissing a best friend's older brother. It felt perfect. I'm lying in the digiworld with Gatomon on my belly. Things couldn't better. Except poor TK and Davis. I hope I don't hurt them. I really hope so.  
Tk is...was my best friend. And Davis, my gosh Davis, will loose it. Of course he never had a chance. I mean it was awful how he'd worship the feet I walked on and then dance in the rain with Miyako. He better not hurt her. I know she has a crush on him. The worst is how copies my Tai. He dresses like Tai, talks like Tai, plays soccer like Tai. He wears Tai's goggles. I don't know what Tai sees in him. I guess he likes having a having a disciple.  
  
I leaned back against the tree thinking  
"What are you thinking Kari?"  
"Nothing Gatomon, just wondering. I really like some one but being in a relationship with that someone requires hurting two of my friends." I said  
"I think you shouldn't worry so much. You are, after all, the most caring person. You should live a little. Be selfish and say I want this mystery boy. If Tk and Davis really cared about you, they'd respect your decision. Besides, it's better then choosing neither of them and being an old maid."  
"Oh you're so silly, Gatomon. But you're right. I love Yamato Ishida."  
  
Izzy's POV  
===========  
I could barely hear Matt's voice. It drowned out by the sounds of the screaming. Fans. And then there was Mimi, she kind of made me zone out like I was in a dream.  
  
Yeah, so I got lawn seats. I like lawn seats. I could spread out a blanket and lay down next to my favorite girl. Mimi. The lighting was great so I could study her face and curves. I like curves. That's the problem with being a computer geek. We're so square. However, holding Mimi made me feel not so square. It guess its because we kind of fit together. Its such a comfortable thing. To be stretched out on each other arms. Only it was a little uncomfortable. Mimi would continually get closer to me. She kept inching in and I figure she must have been cold and she was subconsciously doing so. Normally, under standard circumstances, I'd be glad to, but was more concerned about my breath stinking or my palms and arms sweating. But that wasn't so bad. After digging in my pockets for a mint, I stopped resisting and found Mimi submerged in my arms. She looked up and smiled.  
"I'm a little cold Izzy, do you have an extra sweat shirt?" She asked.   
"Yeah, right here." I said. She looked disappointed like see didn't really want the sweet shirt at all.   
"False alarm, I'm not cold at all." She said. Pushing me away. I guess she got frustrated with me backing away the whole time. I hope she doesn't hate me now.   
"Mimi, um, I was wondering." Her disappointed frown turned to an inquisitive look. "Err.. I was hoping that I. I mean I want to tell you that. I um want to errr no if our friendship surpasses that of...hmmmphf." I cut off with Mimi's hand on my mouth. I couldn't talk right today. She just put her arms around me and let the music drown us away. I don't recall ever being happier in my life.  
  
I heard matt in the distance.   
"I want to thank everyone for being here. My wallet thanks you too." he said. Every one laughs a bit.  
"Mainly I just want to say I couldn't have written this last song if I hadn't found a certain special someone. My love and loving, Kari Kamiya." the girls all sigh in disappointment.  
"Kari, will you come up stage?" we all hear light footsteps carry over the mic.  
"Everyone, this is my Kari." he said. "Thank you good night, we love you all."   
  
Suddenly people started to get up and leave. A massive amount of people stood up and left the park. There was clapping and laughing, but it all drowned away by Mimi under me pulling me close to her.   
  
"Izzy?" she asked.  
"Hmm? What is it?" I say dreamily.  
"Izzy, um...will you, go with me to my prom?"  
"Wha?! You mean it? I'd love to go with you." I say.  
"Do you love me?" Mimi asks. She was always very direct and truthful. I didn't know how to answer.  
"I...I..well, um." I stalled. I give halfhearted laugh.  
"You don't do you...I'm sorry, I just embarrassed my self." Mimi jerked away from me and got up.  
"No, Mimi, I do!" I yelled. She stopped.  
"Please, don't lie to me. Spare my feelings, okay, I'm not dense."  
"No, I could never do that. I'm serious. I was just scared you wouldn't like me back. I hardly express myself. I get nervous, especially a beautiful girl like you." After saying that, she spun around and dropped on her knees. We exchanged glances and it both caused us spontaneously laugh. Got up pulled her into a hug and rested my head on her shoulders.  
"I do love you."  
  
  
Yolie's POV  
===========  
Oh my gosh. I've made some mistakes. Okay lots of mistakes. In fact. My whole existence was a mistake. My parents expected to have to have two boys, not a daughter. The fact of having a daughter was wrong for them. But they could see past having a regular beautiful daughter, but instead I was a computer repairing, nerdy daughter.  
  
Oh how I liked Daisuke. I guess that's how I let him sucker me into making love to him. The first time scary. But I agreed, because had crush on him each time I'd close my eyes and fantasize about him really loving me. But every time I'd wake up next him, he'd be laying back staring in space. He grins at me and starts telling his lame jokes like nothing happened. But I guess that's how he was a good friend. He never let it end up awkward and ruin a good friendship. It's easy for a guy to do that. And I hate it.  
  
What do I tell my parents? I mean they'd kill me. They'd be disappointed. They'd disown me. I'm still in high school! For my self pity, I let my self compromise my pride for a foolish thing like love. I hate myself.  
  
Davis's POV  
============  
Yolie was just staring, still shocked. Very shocked. I couldn't help feel really bad for her. I mean. She tried taking precautions, such as tablets and stuff. Oh well. I started backing up and hoping she wouldn't notice me through her tears. I didn't know what to do. I mean I still liked Kari. Didn't I? We were just friends. Letting the guilt take over I walked over put an arm around Yolie.  
  
"Don't cry Yolie." I said. "It'll be okay."  
"How?" she wailed. "My life is over."  
"No its not." I continued. "So what, I always wanted to be father."  
"How can joke around like that. This isn't anything to kid about. My parents will kill me. I need...I wish this never happened. I wish I could have...no that's worse than suicide. Killing life that never had a chance."  
"Yolie! What are saying? You took a test to be sure, right? That child won't be due for 9 months ?"  
"Yeah, its positive." she sniffled.  
"Don't worry, everything will be okay."  
"How can you say that Davis? My life is ruined. I expected more out life. I expected college. A job. A happy family. Oh Davis, I would never have done that if I didn't really kinda, sorta, oh hell, I love you Davis. I guess that's why we fight all the time."  
When Yolie said that, something in my chest went twang and I was immobilized. I couldn't run if I tried.  
"Don't worry, baby. Everything will be fine. Your parents won't kill you, I won't let them. We can move in with my sister Jun. We'll think of stuff like we always do Yolie, darling."  
"Darling?" she said halting her tears.  
"Yeah, darling." I repeated in shock.  
"Won't your parents kill you too? Won't they get mad?" she asked changing the topic.  
"I love you, Miyako. I promise to marry you when we're old enough."  
"But your parents?" she said.  
"They're always mad at me. I'm used to it. I mess stuff up all the time. They come to expect it from me now." I grinned and she gave a quivering burst of laughter. I reached over and tightened my hold of her and we kissed. Our first real kiss. A lovers kiss.  
  
Yeah, things were going to be okay. I was going to make it that way. It was a rough road, but in the end, it was going to be okay.  
  
Cody's POV  
===========  
"Yahh!" I slashed at the wooden dummy. Davis makes me so made. I can't believe what he's done Yolie. I guess I should be glad she finally has her love. But what about me? I want dice Davis's head off. I could he just do that to her when I'm the one that truly loves her. True, I'm a little young, but I was her friend first. In fact, her only friend. I used crash my computer on purpose so I'd have an excuse to invite her over. Suddenly my thoughts were rattled by my grandfather's raspy voice.  
  
"I sense you have much anger young tiger." he said.  
"Why." I asked.  
"You slash at wooden dummy like you hate him. He did nothing. Me think you slash dummy like you want to slash at your dummy friend." he said.  
"What? Oh you mean Davis. You are wise, grandfather. How did you know?"  
"Your grandfather knows a thing or two about love, but little tiger, it is best be cautious of your feelings or it will cloud your judgements. However, do not bury them, or your words will never be said."  
"What should I do?"  
"If it is Yolie you are after, I do not know, you must make a choice for yourself. Decide if you truly love her or is it just friendship, otherwise you may ruin your friendship if you later decide it is wrong to step in. It is good that you are concerned, but a true friend allows another friend to choose their own path. Understand?"  
"Yeah, grandpa. I have to go now." I said and dashed of  
"But you did not finish your prune juice, little tiger." I heard him trail off behind me as I quickly changed. I had to be alone and think awhile. Grandfather says that it is best when you are at peace. What better place than Odihba Park.  
  
Joe's POV  
==========  
Oh man, I hope I did good on this test. Medical school really gets to you. I've been studying and schooling all day and then interning at the hospital all night. I'm watching a surgery operation. Oh my gosh, there's blood, I think I'm gonna be sick. Maybe I'll be pediatrician or a radiologist, cardiologist. I wish Gommamon was here, he always makes me feel better and safe. Except that time when he ate all of our rationed food while lost at sea on a floating bed. But I guess it was good because he was able to digivolve to Ikkakumon and protect me from Ogremon. Of course I almost drowned afterwards. Why I am I thinking of this now, I have to puke!  
  
"Mr. Kido, something wrong with the demonstration?" the head surgeon asked.  
"Oh no, its just that I have to go to the...I let my report disk out and need to save it before someone logs on my terminal. I'll be back in a sec." I darted off for the bathroom.  
  
I think my puking was a false alarm. Thank goodness I left in time. Just to make sure my nerves were right, I went for a cup of water from the dispenser when I bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey Joe!"  
"Hey, TK! What are you doing in the hospital?" I asked.  
"Well, I decided it would be romantic to take Jun roller blading in the park, but I didn't know she didn't know how to skate. I feel bad cause I didn't catch her and she fell off the stairs leading to playground. She thinks she just has a sprained ankle, but I could tell it had to have been a popped ligament or something."  
"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, she'll be fine, they asked me to wait out here. So what do you think? Me and older girl like her, could it work out?"   
"I guess its possible." I said.  
  
Mr. Isida  
==========  
Without Matt around the house, I feel like a bachelor again. Wait, I am a bachelor. Kinda sucks cause he doesn't do the cooking anymore. I could use some of his mystery meat surprise. I popped in some microwavable noodle cup. I've living off that for a month. News has been slow so I guess I have more time to myself. I guess I'll flip on a game something.  
  
I started flipping on all the channels, Tokyo Giants win the pennet...Summo...this sucks. I haven't read a good book in a while. I'll just take my noodle cup to book store and browse a bit.  
  
I started down the isles. Hmmm, news papers, magazine stands. I started flipping through some of the art images there were plenty of scenic stuff in there. Reminds me of the time I took Tk and Matt camping. Funny, I don't recall ever taking him up to the camp. Then I saw the most beautiful lady sitting by the cafe section window. She had a sad complexion about her face. She had dark hair. She was definitely eye candy, but I couldn't talk to her. Besides? What would I say. I don't know how but I ended up standing 3 ft away from her. I must have gotten drawn in.  
  
"Hi Mr. Ishida" she smiled.  
"Do I know you miss?" I asked. Oh wait, don't tell me.  
"That's Mrs. to you, I'm Sora's mom, we meat at the parent/teacher conference that time your Mattie was making out with my Sora on school grounds."  
"Oh right, that was rather embarrassing. How are you Mrs. Takenouchi, I didn't even recognize you. You must have done something with your hair." I lied. "It looks wonderful." That wasn't a lie.  
"Oh stop Mr. Ishida." she said. "So how's everything with your Matt."  
"He goes to college locally, yet he insists on moving out into the dorm."   
"Boys will be boys." she said. "I think it just makes it easier to sneak girls in."  
"That's what I thought, but he actually has been seeing someone steady for a change. Its Tai's little sister, Kari. The one we all thought would look cute with Tk."  
"Well, I'm sure you like the freedom now."  
"Its a little boring actually, what about you?"  
"Yeah, boring, that's why decided to read a good book. I hardly ever go out. Then I read this tragic romance novel that Mrs. Tachiakawa told me about and I've been sad all night since."  
"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" I asked.  
"Well, how about us grown adults go somewhere fun a change, you know, to celebrate are newly found freedom from single parenthood." she smiled. Was she coming on to me?  
"Sure. You like dancing?" I asked.  
"Yep. How about you?" she looked shocked that guy my age even knew how.  
"Come on, lets go to one of those techno clubs and surprise em with that disco stuff from are age." I left my arm out. She took it and we left. I was starting to like having Matt out of the house...err apartment.  
  
Matts' POV  
===========  
"What do you mean? I told you a million times its nothing."  
"I want to, Matt, who was she?" Kari questioned. No demanded.   
"Nothing, nobody. Now please drop it." I said. What can't she just believe me.  
"Nobodies don't go around leaving lipstick on your cheeks. I've seen you talking to her after classes some days. Is she better than me? More mature, older, sophisticated."  
"I said drop it!" this was first time I've ever raised my voice with Kari. Sure we squabbled before, but not like this.   
She turned away in anger.  
"I told you, I have a lot fans." I said, "She just happens to be a fan and my lab partner for chemistry. Honestly. Honey, you know I love you."  
"Good bye, Matt."  
"Why don't you believe me?" I asked.  
"We're a mistake, yama, its better if we just stopped kidding our selves no. We did nothing but fight for week straight."  
"Fine!" I yelled. "You want to leave me fine, I don't care anymore. I'd be glad to get you out of my hair."  
"Good, sometimes I think you love your hair more than me."  
"whatever. From the little sister of a walking fire hazard, you're one to talk." I retorted. Suddenly my face stung. She had slapped me. And now she was crying.  
"I thought I loved you, Yama." she said.  
"Shut up, you don't love me. and I'm starting to hate you. So lets just drop everything. I'm leaving." I said and I did just that. I couldn't stand being there. I felt to proud to beg at her, but the moment I stepped always, I felt like I had just killed a part of me. I don't need her, I thought. I'm Yamato Ishida.   
  
A week went by, it was horrible. I started seeing, Roxie, she wasn't like Kari. I couldn't help think of Kari. I soon left that relationship. Actually she left me, I just did have that feeling inside me. I went to our cafe. The one that Kari loves to drink in. For next week and on I kept sitting at the bar stool every day ordering a cup of dark coffee. Hoping she would come in. Then I could see her lovely face again. I tried calling her but she never returns my call. One day she walked in with her friends. They all give me a dirty look.  
  
"Come on Kari, this place is packed, lets go somewhere else." one of them said. Without knowing it I sprang out of my seat.  
"Kari! Wait, I need to talk to you." I ran up to her, catching her outside the cafe. But she looked away pretending not to let anything bother her.  
"Kari." I said. "Please listen."  
"I am listening." she said.  
"Hey Kari, do you want me take care of this trash." a girl said. "My boyfriend could take him."  
This girl stepped defensively behind a boy about as tall has TK. He was wearing a high school varsity jacket and all. If there was once thing I hated about TK, it was his basketball friends. "I suggest you leave Kari alone." he said cracking his knuckles. I swiftly lounged my fist in his nose causing him to kneel allowing me to punch him out the way.  
"Nate!" the girl ran over to him allowing me to run by grab Kari's hand and I pulled her down the side walk.  
"Stop! Matt." she said.  
"Kari, listen, I love you. I want you back in my life again."  
"You just punched one of my friends! Just leave!"  
"I'm not leaving unless I have you." I said.  
"That'll have to wait. Now go!" she said. See ran back to her friends. There goes, always thinking about others. I felt ashamed about what I did. Tai and I fight all the time. But that was out of friendship. I punched this kid out of frustration. I ran after Kari. She stopped over at her friend who was trying to stop a bloody nose. I caught up to her put my arms around her  
"Kari, I'm sorry. Hikari Kamiya I love you."  
"You want to talk Matt, I'll talk." she said angrily. She shrugged my grasp around her off. She led me into the cafe and at a booth.  
"Well Matt." she said.  
"Kari, can't we start over? I need you so badly. You were right, there was another girl coming on to me. But I didn't do anything back. I told you she was just my lab partner. I had to work with her on a project, but that's it. Kari, I need you. I should have told you that day that you're the one I want. My only love."  
"I'm sorry Matt, but I can't, once you hurt someone, its forever." she started to tear up again.  
"But Kari! I love you and you love me, so isn't that all that matters?"  
"Sorry, good bye Matt. It was fun while it lasted, be we...it just wasn't meant to be." she got up, I reached for her hand. As she spun around she looked all wobbly and disturbed. I was embarrassed because she was watching me cry.  
"Kari?" I asked  
"Yes."  
"Are we still friends?" I asked  
"No, you'll always be like my big brother." she smiled sadly and rested her on my arm.  
"Can ask just one thing?"  
"Anything Matt."   
"Can I just kiss you one last time?"  
"No, if I did that, i might not let go."  
"Well can I just hold you in my arms for awhile."  
"I'm sorry Matt. I have to go."  
"I won't love anyone else, Kari."  
  
  
Kari's POV  
==========  
Oh, Matt, you hurt me so much. I don't want to love you all over. He sounded so sweet just then. I stopped and rolled eyes at him.  
"You're such a baby, Matt." I told him. "Just make it quick kiss." his eyes lit up. he looked like a little kid with present in his hands. Matt pulled me into a long, deep, passionate kiss. Only I ended up returning.  
"I love you so much too, yama." Tears streamed down our faces. I pressed my face in his coat.  
"Lets not let this happen again."  
"I was right, I can't let you go. Maybe we were meant for each other."  
"Kari, you read my mind." I kissed him again only not as long and he put an arm around my waist as we left the cafe. I saw my friends by the door of the cafe. I accidentally opened it into Nate's face.  
"Oh my gosh, sorry Nate!" I apologized. He clutched his nose.  
"I'll be fine" he said.  
"Listen, I'm sorry." Matt said.  
"Yeah...yeah, go away." he said still upset. Matt seemed really uncomfortable as all my friends just glared at him.  
"Come on baby," I said. We walked down the street.  
  
Awoke up all of the sudden. Matt lying next to me. His arm still draped over my shoulder. What happened? Well, Matt punched Nate in the nose. We just made up after our fight. Matt brought me to his dorm room. We...um... chatted and kissed and fell asleep.  
  
  
"Oh Dammit!" I yelled. "Its 2:00 in the morning!" My parents were going to kill me. This caused Matt to wake up too, "What is it, darling." he said groggily.  
"Matt honey, its 2 in the morning, my parents are going to have a fit."  
"Oh that's nice, lets go back to...WHAT!" he sprang up.  
"Um, do you know Tai's fire escape trick?" he asked.  
"My parents aren't that stupid. You have to drive me home now."  
  
I was about to open the door to our apartment. When the door opened by its self.  
"Where have you been young missy!"  
"We've been worried sick." added mom.  
"I'm sorry mom, Matt and I made up and then we started crying and stuff and then we fell asleep on the couch." I lied. They gave a relieved sigh and glared at Yamato.  
"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya."  
"Its a good thing you were with Matt, lord knows what kind of creeps hang out this hour."  
"And you, Mr. Ishida should be more responsible! If you ever want to see our daughter again, i suggest you get some. You'd think having Tai as friend would teach you that being irresponsible only leads to trouble."  
  
Tai's POV  
===========  
I sat on the bus. Price and Corellus were fighting again. But nothing seemed to matter. I stared out the window. Its dark out and all I see the shapes of the tree branches rushing by. Its like ghostly fingers. Above the darkness was a bright ball that illuminated the. I stare into the moon. I think that if moon is a tiny light that is surrounded by darkness, it is impossible to reach. Is making the world team like reaching the moon. No, its not. I feel a slot on the team in my feet, its in my arms and in my chest. It energizes my. But feeling Sora, that was distant. That was really reaching for the moon. So close, yet too far away. Always surrounded in darkness.  
  
TK's POV  
=========  
I was lying awake in Jun's apartment. She was lying on her side. Her shoulders were still visible over the covers. She stared at me and I stared at her to. What I was doing on her bed wasn't what most of you'd be thinking. I was actually helping her onto the bed after she had just sprained her ankle. I brought her a pack of ice and then laid next to her.   
  
"Well, you weren't that bad. At least you weren't hurt too badly." I smiled. She groaned and gave a wince.  
"Ahhh, that's sore. Can you do something for me?" she asks.  
"Sure, name it, darling."  
"Kiss me." she smiles.  
"I don't know, would you if I fell on my ass?"  
"Ohh, don't be like that. Of course you know I would." she grinned.  
"Well then I'll have to comply." I lifted her chin and kissed her.  
  
  
  
Tai's POV  
=========  
From: animehair@wushulegend.com  
To: bluehat_girl57@tykyo.edu  
HEy, hows is everything Sora? I haven't written in days. I'm stopping in at University. They only offer. Have to file for housing for two years. I was wondering if we can me somewhere. I mean I'd like to get coffee or something.  
  
Love,  
Tai  
  
From: Bluehat_girl57@tokyo.edu  
To: animehair@wushulegend.com  
Subject: RE  
HEy Tai, I'd love to see you, but I'm home we're on break. Visit me when you get back! Tell me all about the world tour.  
  
Sora  
  
From: animehair@wushulegend.com  
To: bluehat_girl57@tykyo.edu  
Subject: RE:RE  
I'm there. I really have to tell you. I've been thinking about you every night! Some times I'd lay awake dreaming about you. YOu were wrong, I'd never forget about how I feel. That feeling never goes away. I love you.  
  
Tai  
  
From: Bluehat_girl57@tokyo.edu  
To: animehair@wushulegend.com  
Subject: RE:RE:RE  
  
I don't know Tai. Actually, my mom and has a lot a catching up to do. I don't think I can see you. Maybe its best if we just keep emailing. Stay in touch. See ya at Matt's party. Bye babe.  
  
Sora  
  
(Oh, no! Now she won't even see me.)  
  
I returned from the tour. It was horrid. All it was, was a giant conditioning camp for the World tour games for next season. I was still getting university credit but it was being tutored and emailed . I was feeling depressed. I returned for the summer. I stopped at a jewelry store and bought a ring. I put in my bag. It felt like was carrying some mystical power. I have no idea why my be I hoped for something, some one I can't have. What possessed me to think so irrationally. I want Sora so badly. If I can't have her, I'd rather go on believing I could. I went to my old apartment at home. I imagined my little Kari baking something sweet. Only when I opened the door. I was watched horror as she was pinning Matt down on the couch. She had grown a bit and looked so much more sophisticated. Matt as oddly as young as I remember. He was in his college sweatshirt when sat up and gave a wryly smile.  
  
"Tai! I was back on break and so I came over to see you." He said. Yeah right. Instead I ran over and punched him.  
  
"Stop Tai." Kari cried. "I love him." Matt clutched his jaw.  
"I love Kari, I tried to you so many times..."  
"No, not about Kari, its about what you did to Sora." I said. "I love her, but she won't even hang around me anymore. I haven't seen her in a year almost and its been killing me."  
"Things change, Tai." Matt put his hand out. "I saw her last week. I'm holding a reunion thing, she'll be there."  
I shook his hand. "Thanks Matt." I looked sadly at the ground ashamed at what I did. "I'm sorry."  
"I know." he said.  
  
The party was more like social gathering. There was junk food and talking. I entered Matt's apartment. Matt greeted me and brought me to guests. Mimi was taking up the coach as she wrapped her arms around Izzy's waist. Sora was enjoying her self in the conversation. T.K. oddly, was neck to neck with Jun. Joe sat on the floor and the rest of the digidestined where mixed about the room. Willace as there too. Mrs. Takenouchi and Mr. Ishida were chatting in a parentally way. But suspect there was more than meets the eye. I greeted everyone.  
  
"Now that we're all here," Matt announced, "the party my really begin."  
"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.  
"When Yamato Ishida throws a party, its not just a chat session. Its Party." the lights started strobbing and music began blasting. I got two cups of punch and went straight to the balcony. That's where Sora went to immediately after the party got routy.  
  
She stared out into the city. I placed the punch on the railing. Offering one.  
"Can I join you?" I asked  
"Sure." she smiled. "I missed you. Friends?"  
"Always." I said. "I missed you too...Listen. Never mind."  
She turned back to the view out side.  
"it was way to noisy for me." She said, "I kinda enjoy the beauty of the city lights and the sk..." I placed my arms around her.  
"Stop!" she said. "Friends don't do that."  
"Sora, I still love you. It's been a year and that feeling hasn't gone away. What am I going to do without you. You can trust me. You can trust me not to hurt you and to be there all the time."  
"I just can't Tai." she said. " I haven't seen a guy in year either. I'm perfectly happy." Then she started to cry.   
"Shhhh. I'm here Sora." I tightened my grip around her. "Happy? I don't believe you. I'll always be here."  
"Damn it Tai! I didn't need this. I'm not happy. I want to believe so, I want to believe you, but I can't. Its so lonely. Then you had to come back. How can I ever know you'll be there?" She sobbed. "I hate how you do this me. I sometimes i wish I could hate you." She slapped me. Really hard.  
"I can show you. I can prove that I'll be there." I said.  
"How." she turned around. I re adjusted my hold and then loosed up. I reached for my pocket and then her hand. I slipped her finger through the object.  
"No Tai." she gasped.  
"Yeah Sora, marry me."   
"No I won't Tai." she said inching closer. Could it be? Yes, she kissed me. I felt soo warm and complete. I never wanted to let her go.   
"Please, I'm serious that I'll be there forever."  
"I know, she said.  
"So you'll mar..."  
"Yeah, but not now." she said. I rested my head on her and squeezed tighter. I felt if I let go, she might change her mind. But she didn't and that was great.  
  
  
The next Season.  
"Sora, hi darling." I yelled waving at her. She ran into my arms from the campus field.  
"I love you Tai." she said. I looked sadly at her. I take her hand from around me and then hold them in my arm.  
"What's wrong?" she looked worried.  
"I...I..Well, that just the thing Sora. I d blah. I..uh This is hard for me." I stumble on the words.  
Tears well up in my eyes. She looks heartbroken.  
"You don't love me anymore? Is that it."  
"No!, Its not it. Its just that." I started  
"Save it!" She yells. "Why did I ever believe you when you said you'd be there forever."  
I quickly hugged her tightly until I hear her sobs stop.  
"No. I'll always love you. Listen to me Sora, its just that I have to go." I pull her face in for a kiss when she pushes me away."  
"You're leaving! Good bye? I love you good bye? That's it?."  
"Please Sora, not like this. I do love you."  
"I don't want to leave you. I've dreamed of having the World in my playing field. I've dreamed of being on the world team."  
"Don't leave me Tai."  
"Please don't make me choose between you and my dream. I'll hate it, but don't me choose, because you know I'll choose you. I love you."  
"Then go, Tai. I'll wait for you."  
"Really Sora?"  
"Really, good bye Tai. Will you write to me all the time?." Sora pleaded.  
"Nope." Tai grinned.  
"What?" she said shocked.  
"Cause I'm not leaving you then."  
"No Tai, go fulfill your dreams. I love you too much to stop you." she said.  
"I have fulfilled my dreams, I have you."  
"No, you're talking crazy, Tai. Sweet, but crazy." she kisses me and wipes her tears away.  
"I do want the world, you Are the world to me. Play me game of soccer and consider it even. I'm staying here with you Sora. I love you." I say as honest as I could. I suddenly realized I really didn't need the World. I didn't need anything, but Sora. I suddenly realize its doesn't matter. I just wanted to stay with my Sora because she needed me, and I needed her.  
"No Tai. I do love you, but I'm not about to let you pass it up. You've dreamed about this since we were kids." she said.  
"Yeah, been I got there, all I wanted to do was the be with you." I begged.  
"Make me proud, Tai, but go. Just go." She smiled. "I'll be fine until you get back. I'll miss you. But as long as you comeback."  
I just smile as I back away.   
"Go, turn around before I change my mind. Go." she whispered. Bye Tai.  
  
The following Year.  
"I caught it!" Mimi screamed. Running up to Izzy. His cumberbun slightly disheveled and his tie was crocked at the moment but was perfect because they were both laughing together when Mrs. Kamiya took the photo. Me, I was pulling Sora away from the crowd and helped her on my motorcycle after sat on it. Matt crammed a helmet on me. Cans and stings dragged from its exhaust spoilers. She snapped on her helmet and then held on to me tightly. I twisted the gas,  
  
Berrrrp Berrrp and we drove off. Not far, just far enough down 5 blocks to a small cafe where we planned a little reception.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A funny non yaio story that has nothing to do with the series)  
"Hey Matt, that was great."  
"Yeah, Tai, I didn't think even you can scarf a whole pizza"  
"Hey, your payin."  
"You know, now that were finally alone, can I ask you a question? Matt, will you? Umm?"  
"What Tai?!!! You're not.. not... I mean, that's soo sooo."  
"Yeah, I am and I want to ask, Will you be my best man. Sora and I are getting married."  
"Thank Goodness! I thought you were...yuck!" Matt sighed in relief.  
"Of Course Sora. Who else?"  
"True Dat!"  



End file.
